Valhalla
thumb|300px|"Valhalla" (1896) de Max BrücknerEn la mitología nórdica, el Valhalla (Nórdico antiguo: Valhöll, "salón de los caídos")Orchard (1997:171–172). es un enorme salón majestuoso situado en Asgard y gobernado por el dios Odín. Elegidos por Odín, la mitad de aquellos que mueren en combate viajan al Valhalla al morir, llevados por las valquirias, mientras que la otra mitad va al campo Fólkvangr de Freyja. En el Valhalla, el muerto se une a las masas de aquellos que han muerto en combate llamados Einherjar y varios héroes y reyes legendarios mientras se preparan para ayudar a Odín en los sucesos del Ragnarök. Ante el salón se yergue el árbol dorado Glasir y el techo del salón está cubierto de escudos dorados. En el Valhalla viven varias criaturas, como el ciervo Eikþyrnir y la cabra Heiðrún, ambos descritos permaneciendo sobre el Valhalla y consumiendo el follaje del árbol Læraðr. thumb|300px|"Valhalla" (1905) de Emil Doepler El Valhalla está atestiguado en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores, la Edda prosaica (escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson), Heimskringla (también escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson) y en las estrofas de un poema anónimo del siglo X conmemorando la muerte de Erik Hacha Sangrienta conocido como Eiríksmál y compilada en el Fagrskinna. El Valhalla ha inspirado numerosas obras de artes, títulos de publicación y elementos de la cultura popular, convirtiéndose en un sinónimo de un salón marcial de los muertos elegidos. Etimología Valhalla deriva del nórdico antiguo Valhöll, un nomber compuesto de dos elementos: el nombre masculino valr "los caídos" y el nombre femenino höll, "salón". Valr es cognado con otros idiomas germánicos como el inglés antiguo wæl "los caídos, masacre, matanza", sajón antiguo wal-dād "asesinato", alto alemán antiguo "campo de batalla, baño de sangre". Todas estas formas descendían del nombre masculino protogermánico *walaz. Entre los conceptos nórdicos antiguos relacionados, valr también aparece como el primer elemento del nombre valkyrja "electora de los caídos, valquiria" y Valfreyja, uno de los nombres de la diosa Freyja.Para análisis y discusión, ver Orel (2003:256, 443) y Watkins (2000:38). El segundo elemento, höll, es un nombre común nórdico antiguo. Es cognado con hall en inglés moderno, compartiendo significado. Ambos se desarrollaron del protogermánico *xallō o *hallō, significando "lugar cubierto, salón", de la raíz protoindoeuropea *kol-''. Como han señalado filólogos como Calvert Watkins, la misma raíz indoeuropea produjo el nórdico ''hel, un nombre propio usado tanto para el lugar de la otra vida como de la entidad femenina sobrenatural que lo supervisa, así como el nombre en inglés moderno hell. En el folclore sueco, algunas montañas que se consideraban tradicionalmente moradas de los muertos también se llamaban Valhall; por lo tanto es posible que el elemento höll derive de hallr, "roca", y originalmente se refiriera al inframundo, no un salón.Simek (2007:347). Testimonios Edda prosaica El Valhalla es mencionado extensamente en el poema de la Edda poética Grímnismál y en Helgakviða Hundingsbana II, mientras que recibe menciones directas menores en la estrofa 33 del Völuspá, donde la muerte del dios Baldr es referida como "dolor del Valhalla",Larrington (1999:8). y en las estrofas 1 a la 3 del Hyndluljóð, donde la diosa Freyja confirma su intención de cabalgar al Valhalla con Hyndla en un esfuerzo de ayudar a Óttar, así como en las estrofas 6 a la 7, donde se vuelve a mencionar en una disputa entre las dos.Larrington (1999:253–254). Grímnismál thumb|300px|Tres valquirias llevando cerveza en el Valhalla (1895) por Lorenz Frølich. En las estrofas 8 a la 10 del Grímnismál, el dios Odín (disfrazado de Grímnir) afirma que el Valhalla se sitúa en el reino de Glaðsheimr. Odín describe el Valhalla como brillante y dorado, y que "asciende pacíficamente" cuando se ve desde lejos. Desde el Valhalla, Odín elige todos los días a aquellos que han caído en batalla. Valhalla está techada con astas, tejadaa con escudos, cubierto el suelo con corazas, un lobo cuelga frente a sus puertas occidentales y un águila está suspendida por encima.Larrington (1999:53). De las estrofas 22 a la 24, Odín da más detalles sobre el Valhalla: ante el Valhalla se encuentra la antigua puerta Valgrind, Valhalla tiene quinientas cuarenta puertas por las que pueden salir ochocientos einherjar a la vez para combatir al lobo Fenrir. En el Valhalla está el salón de Thor, Bilskirnir, y dentro de este quinientas cuarenta habitaciones y, de todos los salones del Valhalla, Odín afirma que el de su hijo puede ser el mayor.Larrington (1995:55). En las estrofas 25 a la 26, Odín afirma que la cabra Heiðrún y el ciervo Eikþyrnir se sitúan sobre el Valhalla y muerten las ramas del árbol Læraðr. Heiðrún llena un cántaro de hidromiel incomparable y de la cornamenta de Eikþyrnir gotea líquido al manantial Hvergelmir, de donde surgen todos los ríos. Helgakviða Hundingsbana II En la estrofa 38 del poema Helgakviða Hundingsbana II, el héroe Helgi Hundingsbane muere y va al Valhalla. en la estrofa 38, se describe la gloria de Helgi: |Helgakviða Hundingsbana II}} thumb|"El retorno de Hundingbane al Valhalla" (1912) de Ernest Wallcousins. A la estrofa le sigue una prosa, afirmando que el túmulo fue hecho para Helgi, y que Helgi llegó al Valhalla, siendo invitado por Odín a regirlo todo con él. En la estrofa 39, Helgi, ahora en el Valhalla, obliga a su enemigo Hunding - también en el Valhalla - a realizar tareas domésticas; lavarle los pies a todos los hombres, encender el fuego, atar a los perros, vigilar a los caballos y alimentar a los cerdos antes de irse a dormir. En las estrofas 40 a la 42, Helgi ha vuelto a Midgard desde el Valhalla con una hueste de hombres. Una doncella no nombrada de Sigrún, la esposa valquiria de Helgi, ve a Helgi y su gran hueste cabalgando al túmulo. La doncella pregunta si está experimentando una alucinación, si ha comenzado el Ragnarök o si se les ha permitido volver a Helgi y a sus hombres.Larrington (1999:139). En las estrofas que le siguen, Helgi responde que no ha ocurrido ninguna de estas cosas, por lo que la doncella vuelve a casa de Sigrún. La doncella le cuenta a Sigrún que el túmulo se ha abierto y que debería ir allí a Helgi, ya que Helgi le había pedido que fuera y cuidara sus heridas, que se han abierto y están sangrando. Sigrún va al túmulo y encuentra a Helgi empapado de sangre, con su pelo cubierto de escarcha. Lleno de alegría por la reunión, Sigrún le besa antes de que pueda quitarle la cota de malla y preguntarle cómo puede curarlo. Sigrún hace allí una cama y los dos duermen juntos en el túmulo. Helgi despierta, afirmando que debe cabalgar "por el rojo sendero, al oeste remonte mi pálida jaca" y volver antes de que cante el gallo Salgófnir. Helgi y la hueste de hombres se alejan y Sigrún y su criada vuelven a su casa. Sigrún hace que la sirvienta le espere en el túmulo la noche siguiente, pero cuando ella vuelve al alba, descubre que él no ha vuelto. La narración en prosa al final del poema narra que Sigrún muere de pena, pero que se cree que ambos han renacido como Helgi Haddingjaskati y la valquiria Kára.Larrington (1999:139–141). Edda prosaica El Valhalla es mencionado en los libros de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning y Skáldskaparmál. Gylfaginning thumb|"Gylfe en pie valientemente ante Odín (1908) de George Hand Wright Valhalla se menciona por primera vez en el capítulo 2 del libro de la Edda prosaica Gylfaginning, donde es descrito parcialmente en forma evemerizada. En el capítulo, el rey Gylfi llega a Asgard bajo el aspecto de un anciano de nombre Gangleri para encontrar la fuente de poder de los dioses. La narración entonces afirma que los Æsir previeron su llegada y tenían preparadas grandes ilusiones para él, por lo que cuando Gangleri entra en la fortaleza, ve un salón de tal altura que tiene dificultades para ver por encima de este, percatándose de que el salón está cubierto de escudos dorados, como si fueran tejas. Snorri entonces cita una estrofa del escaldo Þjóðólfr de Hvinir (c. 900). Mientras continúa, Gangleri ve a un hombre en el portal del salón haciendo malabares con espadas cortas y manteniendo a la vez a siete en el aire. Entre otras cosas, el hombre dice que el salón pertenece a su rey y añade que él puede llevarlo ante el rey. Gangleri le sigue y la puerta se cierra detrás suya. A su alrededor ve muchas salas y multitud de personas, algunas jugando a juegos, algunos bebiendo y otros luchando con armas. Gangleri ve los tres tronos y los tres personajes sentados en ellos: Alto en el trono más bajo, Tan Alto en el intermedio junto a él y Tercero en el más alto. El hombre que guía a Gangleri le dice que Alto es el rey del salón.Byock (2005:10–11). En el capítulo 20, Alto afirma que Odín se encarga del Valhalla con los Einherjar: los caídos en batalla que se convierten en hijos adoptivos de Odín.Byock (2005:31). En el capítulo 36, Alto afirman que las valquirias sirven bebidas y se ocupan de preparar las mesas en el Valhalla, citándose las estrofas 40 y 41 del Grímnismál. Alto continúa con que las valquirias son enviadas por Odín a todas las batallas, donde eligen quién morirá y determinan la victoria.Byock (2005:44–45). En el capítulo 38, Gangleri dice: "Dices que todos los hombres que han caído en combate desde el principio del mundo están ahora con Odín en el Valhalla. ¿Cómo puede mantenerlos a todos? Pienso que ha de ser una enorme multitud". Alto responde que esto es cierto, que en el Valhalla son muchos, pero que estos aún son demasiado pocos para cuando "llegue el lobo". Alto describe que nunca hay demasiados que alimentar en el Valhalla, ya que se alimentan de Sæhrímnir (aquí descrito como un jabalí), que es cocinado todos los días y está entero de nuevo todas las noches. Entonces se cuenta la estrofa 18 del Grímnismál. Gangleri le pregunta a Odín si él coma lo mismo que los Einherjar y Alto responde que Odín no necesita comer, solo consume vino y que da su comida a sus lobos Geri y Freki. Entonces se cuenta la estrofa 19 del Grímnismál. Alto además añade que al amanecer, Odín envía a sus cuerbos Huginn y Muninn desde el Valhalla a volar por todo el mundo, volviendo a tiempo para la primera comida.Byock (2005:46–47). En el capítulo 39, Gangleri pregunta sobre las comidas y bebidas que consumen los Einherjar, y pregunta si solo hay disponbile agua. Alto responde que, por supuesto, Valhalla dispone de comida y bebida aptas para reyes y jarls, ya que el hidromiel consumido se obtiene de las ubres de la cabra Heiðrún, que a su vez se alimenta de las hojas del "famoso árbol" Læraðr. La cabra produce tanta hidromiel en un día que lleva un cántaro lo suficientemente grande para satisfacer la sed de todos los Einherjar del Valhalla. Alto además afirma que el ciervo Eikþyrnir sobre el Valhalla se alimenta de las ramas de Læraðr. En su cornamenta se acumula tanta humedad que cae al pozo Hvelgelmir, provocando numerosos ríos.Byock (2005:48). En el capítulo 40, Gangleri reflexiona que el Valhalla debe estar bastante abarrotado, a lo que Alto responde afirmando que el Valhalla es masivo y sigue siendo espacioso para una gran cantidad de habitantes, y entonces cita la estrofa 23 del Grímnismál. En el capítulo 41, Gangleri dice que Odín parece ser un señor bastante poderoso, ya que controla un ejército bastante grande, pero aún así se pregunta cómo los Einherjar se mantienen ocupados cuando no están bebiendo. Alto responde que diariamente, tras vestirse y equiparse, van al patio a luchar en parejas por deporte. Entonces, cuando llega la hora de la comida, cabalgan a Valhalla y beben. Alto entonces cita la estrofa 41 del Vafþrúðnismál. En el capítulo 42, Alto describe que, "En los primeros tiempos de la vida de los dioses, curando los dioses se estaban asentando", se establecieron en Asgard y luego construyeron el Valhalla.Byock (2005:49-50). La muerte del dios Baldr se cuenta en el capítulo 49, donde el muérdago usado para matar a Baldr se describe creciendo al oeste del Valhalla.Byock (2005:66). Skáldskaparmál thumb|En esta ilustración de un manuscrito islandés del siglo XVII, se muestra a [[Heimdall protegiendo la puerta del Valhalla. ]] Al comienzo del Skáldskaparmál, se ofrece un relato parcialmente evemerizado de Ægir visitando a los dioses en Asgard, llevándose espadas resplandecientes y usadas como única fuente de luz mientras beben. Allí comen numerosos dioses, tienen abundancia de fuerte hidromiel y el salón tiene paneles en sus muros cubiertos con atractivos escudos.Faulkes (1995:59). En el capítulo 33 se confirma que es el Valhalla.Faulkes (1995:95). En el capítulo 2, se proporciona una cita del poema anónimo del siglo X Eiríksmál: En el capítulo 17 del Skáldskaparmál, el jötunn Hrungnir está enfurecido y, mientras intenta alcanzar y atacar a Odín en su corcel Sleip`nir, termina en las puertas del Valhalla. Allí los Æsir lo invitan a beber. Hrungnir entra y pide una bebida, emborrachándose y volviéndose beligerante, afirmando que se llevará el Valhalla a la tierra de los jötunn, Jötunheimr, entre otras cosas. Finalmente, los dioses se cansan de sus alardes y llaman a Thor. Hrungnir afirma que Thor está bajo la protección de los dioses, por lo que no puede ser dañado en el Valhalla. Tras un intercambio de palabras, Hrungnir desafía a Thor a un duelo en Griotunagardar, resultando en la muerte de Hrungnir.Faulkes (1995:77–78). En el capítulo 34, se afirma que el árbol Glasir se sitúa frente a las puertas del Valhalla. Se describe que las hojas del árbol son de oro rojo, siendo el árbol más bello entre los dioses y hombres. Se presenta una cita de la obra del escaldo del siglo IX Bragi Boddason que confirma la descripción.Faulkes (1995:96). Heimskringla El Valhalla se menciona de forma evemerizada y como un elemento de las creencias paganas nórdicas que quedan en el Heimskringla. En el capítulo 8 de la saga de los Ynglingos, el Odín "histórico" se describe ordenando leyes funerarias sobre su país. Estas leyes incluyen que todos los muertos se quemarán en una pira en un túmulo con sus posesiones, y sus cenizas se llevaran al mar o se enterrarán en la tierra. Entocnes el muerto llegará al Valhalla con todo lo que tuvo en la pira y lo que haya escondido en la tierra.Hollander (2007:12). Además se menciona el Valhalla en la frase "visitando a Odín" en una obra del escaldo del siglo X Þjóðólfr de Hvinir describiendo que, al morir, el rey Vanlandi fue al Valhalla.Hollander (2007:17). En el capítulo 32 de Hákonar saga Góða, Haakon I de Noruega recibe un funeral pagano, que se describe como enviándolo en su camino al Valhalla. Entonces se citan versos del Hákonarmál en apoyo conteniendo menciones al Valhalla.Hollander (2007:125). Fagrskinna thumb|Representación del dios Heimdallr mientras las valquirias llevan a un muerto al Valhalla (1906) por Lorenz Frølich En el capítulo 8 del Fagrskinna, una narración en prosa afirma que, tras la muerte de su esposo Erik Hacha Sangrienda, Gunnhild Madre de Reyes hizo que se compusiese un poema sobre él. La composición es de un autor anónimo del siglo X y es referido como Eiríksmál, describiendo a Erik Hacha Sangrienta y otros cinco reyes que llegan al Valhalla tras su muerte. El poema comienza con comentarios por Odín (como nórdico antiguo Óðinn): El dios Bragi pregunta de dónde viene el sonido tronador, y dice que los bancos del Valhalla están crujiendo - como si el dios Baldr volviera al Valhalla - y que suena como el movimiento de un millar. Odín respodne que Bragi sabe bien que los sonidos son por Erik Hacha Sangrienta, que pronto llegará al Valhalla. Odín pide a los héroes Sigmund y Sinfjötli que se levanten para saludar a Erik y le inviten al salón si es él.Finlay (2004:59). Sigmund pide a Odín por qué deberían esperar a Erik más que a cualquier otro rey, a lo que Odín responde que Erik ha enrojecido su espada empapada en sangre con muchos de otras tierras. Erik llega y Sigmund lo saluda, contándole que es bienvenido al salón y le pregunta qué otros señores ha llevado con él al Valhalla. Erik dice que con él están cinco reyes, que él les dirá el nombre de todos y que él mismo es el sexto. Influencia moderna thumb|El templo Walhalla sobre el Danubio cerca de Ratisbona, Alemania. El concepto de Valhalla sigue teniendo influencia en la cultura popular moderna. Algunos ejemplos incluyen el templo Walhalla construido por Leo von Klenze para Luis I de Baviera entre el 1830-1847 cerca de Ratisbona, Alemania, y la colección Valhalla de los Jardines de la Abadía de Tresco construidos por August Smith en torno al 1830 para albergar testaferros de naufragios ocurridos en las islas de Sorlingas, donde se sitúa el museo.Simek (2007:348). thumb|Walhalla, Victoria, Australia en 1910 Las menciones al Valhalla aparecen en la literatura, el arte y en otros medios. Algunos ejemplos son la ilustración en carboncillo de K. Ehrenberg Gastmahl in Walhalla (mit einziehenden Einheriern) (1880), la descripción del Valhalla de Richard Wagner en su ciclo operístico Der Ring des Nibelungen (1848-1874), la revista neopagana germánica de Munich, Walhalla (1905-1913), la serie de cómic Valhalla (1978-2009) de Peter Madsen y la película animada del mismo nombre (1986). Valhalla también da su nombre a la atracción de Blackpool Pleasure Beach, Reino Unido. Referencias Bibliografía * Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2006). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman. * Finlay, Alison (2004). Fagrskinna, a Catalogue of the Kings of Norway: A Translation with Introduction and Notes. Brill Publishers. * Hollander, M. Lee (Trans.) (2007). Heimskringla: History of the Kings of Norway. University of Texas Press. * Larrington, Carolyne (Trans.) (1999). The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. * Orchard, Andy (1997). Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. Cassell. * Orel, Vladimir (2003). A Handbook of Germanic Etymology. Brill. * Simek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer * Watkins, Calvert (2000). The American Heritage Dictionary of Indo-European Roots. Houghton Mifflin Company. IBSN 0-395-98610-9 * Welch, Chris (2005). Led Zeppelin: Dazed and Confused: The Stories Behind Every Song. Thunder's Mouth Press. Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Mitología nórdica